


Archie's Revenge

by nsam85



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Confinement, Forced, M/M, Punching, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tied- Up, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Archie has Joaquin help him take revenge on the leader of the Ghoulies gang that assaulted him while in the music room in the detention center. Non-consent work.Sequel to Assaulting Archie.





	Archie's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assaulting Archie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548509) by [nsam85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85). 



“I just saw him pass by my cell.” Archie whispered to Joaquin, peering around the corner as Ted pressed into the locker room to the showers.

“We need to wait until after he showers.” He cautioned Archie, a glint in his eye that looked way too eager.

“Why can’t we just do it now?” he asked, still feeling guilty and nervous about what they were about to do.

“He’ll be clean after his shower…he won’t have enough time to clean himself after what we do to him…he’ll have to just go to bed with jizz up his hole.” He grinned savagely.

“You’re dark dude.” Archie couldn’t help it, though he felt a stirring below.

“At least he’s not gunna be used like you were. How many loads did you have up your ass? Didn’t you also have it all over your face too?” he challenged.

Ted had been the leader of a group of five other boys from the Ghoulies that had cornered Archie in the music room. There, they had raped him violently for his role in getting them arrested in the first place. That hadn’t been a fun experience…and all those times he had to blow Ted after didn’t make him feel any better. At least Archie only had to service Ted and not the rest of his friends.

Gritting his teeth, he didn’t bother to reply. There came a chuckle from the man. Glancing back at him, Archie had a mind to knock the smirk off the mans’ face. Slowly, Archie made his way down the hall toward the shower room doors. He gave a tiny grunt as he felt a hand palm his ass. Turning, he glared at Joaquin. Seeming to not take the hint, the hand slid up his ass cheek and onto his lower back.

“Dude.” He growled softly.

“I’m just getting you worked up so when we finally confront the bastard you can really go to town.” Joaquin explained in a quick and low voice.

The hand continued up his back and rubbed his left shoulder. Biting his lip, Archie turned his head angrily away and looked back at the door. He knew the mans explanation was crap, that he just wanted to feel him up. But as he heard the sound of a shower turn on through the door, he immediately ignored the way he was fondled. Shuffling closer, Joaquin pressed tighter against Archie’s body. Heat crept up his neck as the hand reached around and pressed against his belly.

“That’s enough.” He hissed but didn’t bother stopping him as the hand went lower.

Deciding to enter the shower room, he pushed through the door as he felt the hand begin to reach into his pants. There was a disappointed huff from behind. Ignoring the noise, he slowly followed the line of benches until the room curved off to the right. Coming to a halt, he peered around the corner and could barely see Ted as the hot water made the space thick with fog. Again he felt the presence press up against him. This time when the hand reached into his pants, he didn’t bother stopping him.

“Hmm…”murmured Joaquin.

“Do you want to go first when we get him?” he asked, feeling the man grip his meat.

“I’ll hold him first…just don’t you know…” he said softly his hand pumping Archie’s length.

“Cum?” Archie finished, biting his lip.

“You’re uncut dude.” The man kissed his neck, one of his fingers wriggling into the opening of his foreskin.

“None of that.” He warned, tilting his body away from the kiss.

“Come on.” Joaquin whined, moving with him.

Getting frustrated, Archie pulled away and nearly tripped over his own feet. The noise was loud enough that the foggy figure in the showers paused and looked their way. Growling, he turned and glared at the man. Joaquin shrugged. Taking a step back, the man tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Surprisingly, there was no hair on his chest. However, there was a thick treasure trail from his navel that ran below to his crotch. Sweat glistened on him as he took another step back and yanked his pants down and off. Blinking, Archie studied the man.

Rather girthy, Joaquin’s hard dick curved sharply to the right. The foreskin was already rolled back, exposing the rather large, purple head. A thick mesh of black pubic hair covered his groin. Below his bobbing cock, a pair of low hanging nuts swung back and forth. Winking Joaquin made his way quickly toward the open doorway.

 Feeling a bit stunned, Archie pulled his own shirt off and let if fall to the floor. As he chucked his pants off, his was completely nude. The man looked him up and down, his hand actually reaching out and slapping Archie’s hard dick, making it bounce. Unlike the man, Archie’s foreskin completely covered the head, even when hard. His thick red bush was just as thick as Joaquin’s though. Unable to help it, he chuckled and took a step back as the man reached out and slapped his bobbing dick again.

Face growing serious, the man turned and peered into the foggy chamber. Noticing a towel on the floor, Archie got an idea. Grabbing it he looked up and noticed Joaquin taking a step into the shower room. Reaching out, Archie patted his arm. Looking back, the man waited as Archie dug his fingers into part of the frayed fabric. Without much effort he was able to rip it into a long strip. Holding out the strip, he let the man take it. After handing Joaquin a second strip, Archie ripped the towel in half and kept two for himself. Knowing that would be enough for their purposes, he nodded at Joaquin.

Stepping into the room, they made their way forward until they were just at the edge of the space Ted was using to shower. This close, the shower nozzle sprayed some of the water onto Archie’s body. They waited as Ted scrubbed his head, then ducked under the shower. Joaquin squatted and picked up Ted’s shirt and stretched it out. Looking at the man, he nodded. Taking a shaky breath, he rushed forward. Joaquin moved next to him, throwing out the shirt and it landed over Ted’s head. The boy let out a surprised cry as he reached up to pull the shirt off his head, but the now soaked fabric was heavy and clung to his head.

It was too easy to take hold of his right arm and wrap a strip of towel around the wrist. Pulling it out, he took the other end and tied it to the nozzle to the shower on the right. The whole time Joaquin was struggling with keeping Ted subdued. it seemed Ted was strong enough to pull free from Joaquin, so Archie took his spot and held him tight as Joaquin was finally able to tie Ted’s left wrist to the left. Heart pounding, he reached up and pulled the now soaked shirt off Ted’s head.

“Hi there.” He growled, loving the look of shock on Ted’s face.

“What the…” the boy cried.

“Pay back time bitch.” He leaned in, feeling his cock growing even harder.

“Jeez your big.” Came a surprised Joaquin, clearly commenting on Ted's large dick.

Closing his eyes, Archie tried to hide his annoyance at the mans’ comment. Archie looked down at Ted’s cock. He hadn’t seen it soft, and he was surprised with how big it was. He was clearly a shower. Shaking his head, Archie grinned up at the taller boy as he took a step back to study his soapen wet form. When Archie had been attacked in the music room, all the guys had kept their shirts on. Now he was able to see the entirety of Ted’s form. The chest hair was thick on his breast, but there was nothing covering his stomach. The treasure trail that lead to the guys dick was thick though. Though Archie could tell Ted was attractive, he wasn’t drooling like Joaquin did as he stood in front of him, blocking the flow of water from the shower head.

Archie could see the unease in Ted’s face, but it wasn’t terror like it had been for him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed Joaquin out of the way and looked at Ted in the eye. Glaring at him he spat into his face. Ted jerked in surprise. Pulling back a meaty fist, Archie hit him in the gut. The blow would have knocked the guy off his feet had the tight cords around his fists stopped his ass from hitting the wet floor. Ted tried to shake his head back and forth, clearly trying to get Archie’s spit off his face. Though he wanted to do more damage, he took a step back to clear his head.

He jumped as he felt a hand drop onto his left shoulder. Joaquin gave him a tight smile, then gestured toward the back side of Ted. Calming his breathing, he nodded and took his place. The boy grunted and cursed before getting shakily to his feet. Glancing around, he craned his head back and peered at Archie. The smugness had vanished, and was replaced by uncertainty and disbelief. Feeling his blood pulse through his veins, Archie gave the guy a dark smile. The uncertainty transformed into desperation and fear. Reaching down, Archie pumped his own cock, wondering how tight Ted was going to be.

“Don’t you dare put your cock in my ass Andrews. “Ted growled, unable to hide a trace of fear.

“Oh, he’s gunna fuck you buddy.” Leaned in Joaquin, then licked a line up Ted’s left cheek.

Had it been a different situation, the act would have been funny, but it just turned Archie on. Reaching out, Archie tugged at Joaquin’s hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. Eyeing him, the man grinned and pumped him leisurely. Biting his lip, Archie closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the man work his hard prick. After a few moments, Archie felt the man tug his dick forward. Opening his eyes, he peered down as Joaquin slid his dick between Ted’s hairy ass cheeks. It had been so long since he’d had his dick in an ass…or pus…

“Slam your cock into the little bitch Arch.” He was instructed.

“Don’t!” Ted cried, “I’ve never had a dick in me.”

“Oh fuck, dude.” Joaquin groaned, looking at Archie.

“Gunna be so fuckin’ tight man.” Archie moaned, leaning forward and licking the back of Ted’s neck.

Joaquin scooted closer and whispered so soft Archie could barely hear, “Can I rim you, Archie?”

Too focused on gently pushing his cock at the tight pucker, he didn’t even realize what Joaquin was asking. Nodding once, he inched forward, wanting Ted to feel what was about to happen. From behind, Archie felt his ass cheeks pulled apart. Half glancing back, he felt a hot line of a wet tongue slide from where his nuts hung low, into his cheeks, then pushed inside his ass. Eyes bugging out at the sensation, he slammed into Ted on instinct. There came a shout so loud, so full of pain, so shocked, Archie felt he could cum right then.

Breathing hard, he paused, then heard the guy he impaled sobbing softly. For half a moment he considered abandoning his plan. Then he remembered how he had been ruthlessly breached by said guy. He felt fury and justice course through his hot veins at the memory. Using his left hand he reached up and flicked Ted in the left ear as hard as he could. Hearing a sharp gasp, he pulled back until just the tip of his uncut cock was embedded. Archie waited, hoping Joaquin would probe him once aga-

“Fuck!” Archie shouted as his hope was granted, causing him to plunge back into his quarry.

“Stop.” Ted said, turning his head to the left to look back at him

Grinning, Archie lifted his right hand and repeated the flick to the right ear. Unprepared, Ted let out a yelp of surprise rather than pain. Loving the tightness, he slowly worked the boys hole, enjoying the sounds his quarry was making. Kisses were being placed on the back of his neck while an arm slid around his soapy back and palmed Archie’s large pecs. There was a nudge at his own hole. Knowing what the guy had planned, he halted his thrusts and turned his head backward. He met Joaquin’s gaze and shook his head. Pouting slightly, he shrugged and stepped to the right.

Nodding, he figured he should do something to reward the act. Returning his gaze to the back of Ted’s head, he reached out blindly and felt his fingertips brush against a thick patch of hair. A hand grabbed his wrist and guided it down. Archie felt his fingers wrap around the hard-curving dick of his accomplice. The curve was much more pronounced then he originally thought, but not bad enough to really concern anyone. The head was so big, he had to squeeze it in order for the foreskin to roll back over the glands. Joaquin thrust into the grip enthusiastically, letting out soft moans.

Taking a breath, Archie reluctantly pulled out of Ted and took a step to the side, keeping his grip on the tool in his right hand. Pulling him, Archie positioned the curving cock at Ted’s entrance. Releasing his hold, Archie held up a hand before Joaquin entered. Moving around Archie leaned against the wall that sprouted the shower head. Meeting Ted’s eyes, Archie smirked as Joaquin slammed into him. Ted let out a groan and bit his lip so hard blood began to flow. Walking closer, he peered into Ted’s face as the sound of Joaquin s’ thrusts increased to a steady rhythm.

“How do you like it?” he whispered darkly into Ted’s left ear.

“You’re dead Andrews.” Ted growled, not bothering to lower his voice.

“Is that all you got!” he turned his head and glared at Joaquin.

“What?” he asked, looking up.

“Fuck him harder!” he roared, “make him fucking bleed like a bitch in heat.”

Eyes bugging Joaquin’s face grew rigid and the intensity in them was startling. Not knowing where this was coming from, Archie lurched forward and pressed his lips to the mans’. Joaquin halted completely as Archie’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Then there was a moan and suddenly Ted began to shout as Joaquin pounded into him harder than ever. Almost immediately Archie regretted connecting their lips but decided to continue. Their tongues fought as Archie shuffled backward. Finally breaking the kiss, Archie stood next to the man, closing his eyes and hearing how loud the smacking of flesh was almost drowning out the sound of the shower.

“Fuck me.” Joaquin told him, his eyes feral.

“Uh…” Archie’s mind froze, not prepared for the request.

“Please dude.” He pleaded, “I really don’t like topping…in fact the only reason I’m doing this piece of shit is because you asked.” He explained.

Archie’s mind raced for a few moments, suddenly picturing Kevin being the top in the relationship. He had always thought Kevin woulda been the bottom. But with Joaquin’s admission, it was clear Kevin was a top. He didn’t know why but that turned him on much more than he expected. Giving a quick nod, he moved around and peered down at the mans’ bubble butt. There was absolutely no hair on his ass. Reaching down he pried the bouncing cheeks apart and also found a lack of hair growth in the crack. Surprised, he scooted forward and pressed his uncut dick between the globes.

“Just push in.” Joaquin instructed.

“Yeah…I know.” He said, a little bit of humor there.

Inching forward, his cock slide into the tight space easily until his thick ginger pubes pressed against Joaquin’s ass cheeks. It felt good, but his main goal was to finish in Ted. The man moaned, and Archie felt his dick being clinched by the powerful pucker. Thrusting slowly, he didn’t bother keeping tempo as the sound of pounding flesh increased from ahead of him. Reaching down, he clamped his fingers onto Joaquin’s hips and went to town. He felt his cock gripped tightly a couple more times as the man in front of him slowed.

“I’m gunna cum in his ass dude.” The man said, his voice shaking.

“The hell you will!” said a very loud and pained cry from ahead of them.

“Shut the fuck up.” Archie yelled, “Fill that ass up with your seed.” He ordered, “I wanna hear what you sound like when you cum inside.

“Oh shit!” the man yelled his knees going wobbly.

“Yeah!” Archie encouraged, “fill the bitch up.”

“Get the fuck out of me!” yelled a desperate Ted.

“Fuck!” cried Joaquin, stuttering to a halt with a yell of ecstasy.

“Fuck yeah dude!” Archie gave a savage thrust forward, making Joaquin grunt.

               Leaning forward and to the right, Archie sunk his teeth into Joaquin’s right shoulder.

               “Oh my god!” the man groaned, so wobbly kneed he slid out of Ted’s hole and Archie’s cock onto the tiled floor.

               Panting, the man slid a bit more, then laid flat against the shower floor, just peering up at Ted’s undercarriage. Not waiting any longer, Archie shuffled forward and plunged right back into Ted. There was another yell as Archie pounded into him savagely, enjoying the what it felt like to have his dick inside something hot and wet. Ted was now sobbing as Archie sped up. Though he could hear the pain in Ted’s whimpers, he was sure he heard little grunts of pleasure. It reminded him of what had happened when he was getting fucked by Ted’s gang. Reaching around Ted’s body, Archie found that his dick was just as hard as theirs was.

               “Yeah!” he grinned, feeling little pin pricks of pleasure erupting around his thrusting cock, “you’re so fucking hard!” He teased, giving Ted a couple of pumps, “looks like all your protests are bullshit. You like getting pounded like a bitch.”

               “No I don’t you fucking faggot!” Roared the guy, his voice filled with embarrassment and rage.

               Ted gave a loud cry and shook moving his hips jerkily. Frowning slightly, he tilted over and noticed Joaquin’s hand in the air. Archie guessed he was squeezing Ted’s nuts after that little jab. Archie couldn’t really blame him. Being called a faggot didn’t really hurt Archie much, but Joaquin seemed to take it personally. Biting his lip, Archie savagely increased his tempo. The tight walls of hot flesh squeezing his dick perfectly. He could feel the release coming so fast. Closing his eyes, he widened his stance and tilting his hips a bit more and suddenly he heard a cry of pleasure, as well as clamping of his cock.

               “Gunna cum inside you bitch.” He growled his body shaking with bursts of pleasure.

               “Blow it!” encouraged Joaquin, still laying flat on the floor.

               Suddenly he felt a hand gently massaging his slapping nuts. The hand slid back further and into his cheeks. Feeling excited, he grinned and shook as he felt Joaquin ‘s fingers push into his tight pucker. There was a jolt as he felt that nub of muscle inside his ass making contact with Joaquin ‘s probing fingers. With a roar, he gave three more powerful thrusts and came to a halt as deep as he could go as the pressure on his prostate increased. His cum erupted into Ted’s used channel as his vision went white. Gasping and shaking, Archie reached forward and placed his hands on Ted’s shoulders to keep from falling to the wet floor. His embedded cock twitched as the last few spurts of his semen emptied into the boy. Taking a step back, he peered down as he slowly pulled his throbbing member out of Ted’s ruined hole.

               A mixture of white and red fluid leaked out of the boys used entrance. Joaquin opened his mouth and scooted back until he was right below where the fluid was dripping out of Ted’s ass. Scrunching his nose, Archie looked away. He could hear Ted’s soft sobs as his body’s shocked state calmed. Despite how much Ted and his friends had used Archie, he couldn’t help feel a bit of sorrow for the guy.

Making his way around the guy Archie peered at him as he leaned against the wall. Ted took a couple of deep breathes and seemed to pull himself together. Before Ted looked up, Archie noticed his cock was bobbing rapidly with his heartbeat, the foreskin pulled back tight against the inflamed head. There were beads of white substance plastered against the boys’ belly, while some clung to Ted’s leg hairs. Smirking, Archie realized Ted had came without being touched. Slowly raising his head, the two guys stared at each other for a stretch of time that could have been minutes, but was mostly likely seconds.

               “You shouldn’t have come after me dude.” Archie said softer, coming closer.

               “You’re so fucking dead Andrews.” Ted gasped, face red with humiliation and his eyes puffy from tears.

               “Think about this though…” he warned his voiced hardening. “Joaquin here has initiated me into the Serpents for real. There are a lot more of them in here than your Ghoulies. Try to touch me again, and you’ll find it won’t be as easy to walk away.” This was all a lie, but he noticed Ted’s eyes widen at the revelation.

               “He’s under the Serpents protection now dude.” Said Joaquin going along with the bluff, his legs wobbling as he rose to his feet.

               “Let’s just call it even.” Archie said, seeing the resignation in Ted’s face.

               “Untie me.” He hung his head. “You’re both bastards.” He gave a defeated growl.

              

              

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Joaquin kissed Archie in the episode "the Great Escape" due to their interaction when they were assaulting Ted...like Archie kissing Joaquin and immediately regrets that...for good reason...that act made Joaquin want to kiss him again...which he did in "Great Escape" episode.


End file.
